Halloween Nightmare
by PlushiexLover
Summary: Halloween is coming up and the guardians decide to go trick-or-treating! But Afro bananas and inflatable sumo wrestlers are the least of their worries! Watch out for mysterious costumes, lingerie stalkers, and the deprivation of Skittles! RIMAHIKO, KAIYA, KUTAU, and lots of candy!
1. I make fun of Tadase in my Homework

_Rima POV_

It was a warm October afternoon and I sat around my table finishing up the rest of my history homework. I felt a soft breeze fly though the window as I continue answering the rest of the questions:

_**4. Along the silk road, what was the most popular item in trade?**_

_Along the Silk Road, the most poplar item in trade was Pokemon Cards._

_**5. What was the name of the tyrant that ruled during the New Qin Dynasty. **_

_The name of the tyrant that ruled during the New Qin Dynasty was Tadase._

Hey, Nikaidou-sensei should be proud I'm answering in complete sentences.

I was about to about to finish explaining how the emperor governed his people [Oh, this is going to be fun] until my phone went off. I glanced at it irritably and read the caller ID:

_Amu Hinamori_.

Great, just when I start _enjoying _homework, Amu texts me. But I can't ignore Amu, she is my closest friend after all. Then again, she's probably just asking about what she should wear tomorrow. I could just pretend I never heard my phone ring, but then again …..

I hesitated a moment before dropping my pencil and picking up my phone:

**Amu:** Hey

**Rima**: Wattup Amu?

**Amu: **Just wondering if you're busy tomorrow :3

**Rima: **I don't think so. y?

**Amu: **Oh, because I was gonna go shopping tomorrow and my parents said I can't go alone. Wanna come?

**Rima: **Sure. Is anyone else going to be there?

**Amu: **Ehhhh ….

**Rima: **What do you mean by Ehhhh?

**Amu: **Yaya's going ….

**Rima: **What? Remember the last time she went shopping with us?

**Amu: **Sorry Rima! See you tomorrow 3

**Rima: **AMU!

Then, she didn't reply.

Okay first of all, I don't hate Yaya… Okay maybe I have an urge to smack her from time to time but that's not my point. My point is, shopping with Yaya is like trying to make Chihuahuas dance while wearing high heels. Or something like that. But, I've had nightmares after that one time we went shopping with Yaya.

Amu, Yaya, and I went shopping at the mall once and we left Yaya alone for a few seconds because Amu and I wanted check out that new store that was opening soon. Worst mistake ever. We came back and found Yaya sugar high because apparently the employees thought letting her sample candy was a _good _idea. We managed to lure her out with a bunch of licorice but we ended up with a bill of $47.94 and gum stuck in our hair.

I sighed quietly. I picked up my eraser and began changing my answer for number 5.


	2. The winner is the Banana with a Mustache

_Nagihiko POV_

I began bouncing a brand new basketball onto the ceramic floor tiles and took note of the pleasant sound, as it hit the ground. I held the ball firmly under my arm, with the rhythm still ringing in my head.

"Yo Kukai, ready yet?" I asked placing the ball back on the shelf.

"Almost," He said waiting in a fairly long line "wait for me outside."

I nodded in agreement and walked outside, starring out into the large shopping center.

It was your average three story shopping center, with Halloween decorations and costumes displayed all around. Every year, the shops seemed to display the most unusual costumes as if it was an awkward contest. The weirdest costume this year was probably the giant banana with a mustache and an afro.

I continued to examine the exotic costumes [one being an inflatable sumo wrestler costume that looked like it could have tied with the banana], but was distracted by a loud scream, or was that squeal, coming from the third floor. I looked up to where I had heard the racket and caught a glimpse of her shimmering golden tresses before they disappeared into the store. I blinked a few times before snapping back to reality.

"HEY, NAGIHIKO?" Kukai shouted waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh … your done?" I managed to say without stuttering.

He nodded and began to grin, "C'mon, we should head over to the ramen shop before it gets full."

I glared at him, "Don't start grinning because you think you'll beat me again!"

"Ha ha, we'll see about that" He said and began running toward the ramen shop.

I rolled my eyes, and ran behind him, but could help but grin, just a little.

_Rima POV_

Okay, I don't blame Yaya for squealing or running into the 50% sale, but why did I have to be the one standing next to her when she did! I followed behind Yaya and Amu while continuously messing with my ears to make sure they weren't broken.

I swear, we need Yaya in the military force.

"Amu!" I moaned, while pressing my hands against my ears.

"Rima, good you're here, I needed you to look at something" She held up two sets of clothing. "Which one looks better" She asked not taking her eyes off the clothes.

Nope, not even a hint of sympathy in those words. I sighed, looking over the two shirts, deciding which one was best until Yaya grabbed our arms, making Amu drop the shirts, and hauled us into a different section of the mall.

"Yaya, where are we ..." She suddenly stopped and took a look at the large sign that read:

"New 2011 Halloween Costumes!" I swallowed nervously and peered inside the shop. The shop was neatly aligned with endless racks, filled with costumes of all kinds, ranging from pointy wizard hats to maid outfits. I felt a chill down my spine as I saw Amu and Yaya grinning like mad scientists ready to test an experiment on their little hamster.

And unfortunately, Amu and Yaya weren't the hamster.


	3. I realize I have terrible Timing

_Nagi POV_

"Kukai" I asked, watching him slurp mouthfuls of ramen, "I know both you and Utau love ramen, but don't you five bowls of ramen is enough?"

Kukai stopped slurping out of his bowl of ramen for a moment and stared at me blankly. He paused for a minute before snapping back. "Oh yeah … maybe we shou-"

"Are you going to finish that" Utau interrupts grinning deviously as she slides her empty bowl of ramen to the side. "Six bowls of ramen in ... 9 minutes and 23 seconds. Who eats ramen faster again?" She said in a mocking tone.

Kukai stared at her, speechless, as she got up and left the table.

"I'll wait for you guys outside." she said grinning, as she watched us take out our wallets.

Note to self: When eating ramen with Utau and Kukai, it's usually a lot more expensive.

We walked out of the ramen store and expected Utau to be laughing at us, but instead we saw her starring up at one of the shops on the third story.

"Hey Utau," Kukai said snapping his fingers multiple times to get her attention, "Earth to Utau."

She didn't bother to turn her head but replied, "We should visit that Halloween store."

I never knew Utau was interested in this stuff.

"I never knew you were interested in this stuff." Kukai said, taking the words right out of my mouth. Gosh, I hate it when that happens.

She glanced at him and started to grin. "It's my favorite holiday. The only day where people hand out free for you to throw it at other kids."

"Oh, it is a great holiday isn't-" He paused. "Wait … so you were the one who threw the chocolate at me a few years ago?"

"Wait, you were the kid that got hit in the eye and ran over to your mom crying!"

Kukai's cheek turned crimson red. "You threw soy chocolate at me! Who eats that stuff?"

"Vegetarians!"

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Hey, guys" I interrupted. I didn't want to listen to this conversation any longer because it would make me feel even worse about not bringing my camera.

They both glanced at me simultaneously, which was kind of creepy.

"Do you want to go to the Halloween store or not?" I asked a bit unsure of what to say.

They paused for a moment before nodding in agreement, and began to head over to the Halloween store. We made our way up, stopping a few times to glance at merchandise, but before we knew it, we'd already reach the third floor. I could hear the soft hum of haunting music as we approached the sinister looking store.

Utau ran inside the Halloween store excitedly and Kukai sighed softly. Then he turned to me.

"Hey Nagi, you coming?" Kukai said motioning me to come forward.

I hesitated a moment before answering "Yup."

We walked into the large Halloween store and looked around. Ditcher, I thought to myself, because Utau was nowhere in sight. We decided to look for Utau but, it seems Kukai had a better idea. He ran over to the east side of the path and hid behind one of the racks.

I started to follow until he said, "Wait, and don't move yet," making me stop in my tracks.

"Okay, now say the word prince" He said.

"The word prince?" I said in a confused tone.

I could hear him face palm, "No, I meant say the WORD Prince."

"The word prince … Wait, isn't that what I said?"

"CLOSE ENOUGH" he jumped out wearing a red cape and a gleaming gold crown. "DID SOMBODY SAY PRINCE?" He said in an annoying tone, clearly mimicking Tadase. "BWAHAHAHA, MASSAGE MY FEET COMMONER!" He said as he raised his foot and stepped on a small stool.

I stared at him and started cracking my knuckles purposely. "Are you sure about that?" I said with an innocent smile.

He winced, "On second thought, I'll just rule the world or something."

I laughed. "Interesting choice you made there king." I said in reply. I saw a slight grin on his face and he began acting like a royal pain in the butt, while I acted as his reliable companion. The two of us together looked like two mentally, constipated kids that were looking for the restroom.

Eventually, we ended up in the same situation we started with.

"Should we look for Utau _now_?" I asked Kukai, who was currently rummaging through a rack of costumes.

"We could just call her." he said almost as if he didn't hear what I just said.

I raised my eyebrow. "You seem really interested in all this Halloween stuff Kukai. If I remember correctly, you used to hate Halloween." I said purposely, making him blush.

"I never really hated it. I just didn't like it that much. And this year, I want to get revenge on Utau since she threw candy at me … every year" He said looking through the clothes faster.

"That's a pretty good excuse you got there." I said.

"Oh thanks … Wait Excuse?" he said looking as confused as ever.

I chuckled softly. "Just kidding, I'll be waiting over there if you need me." I said and walked over the far side near a wall. I didn't want to wander off too far because it might be hard to find me so I stayed in the same area.

I leaned against the wall and took out my ipod, scrolling through familiar songs. I selected one at random. As I listened to the music, I scanned the setting and saw lavishing amounts of costumes surrounding me. As I did so, something stopped me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something gleaming faintly. I turned to look at it could only see a shiny black piece of cloth hanging from the rack and a smaller, brown costume dangling next to it.

I began to walk over to closely examine the peculiar costume when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Nagihiko, we could look for Utau now if you'd like." He said with a large grin on his face.

I stared down at a standard sized brown bag he held in his right hand that had the words "Happy Halloween" clearly printed on in black ink.

"So, what'd you buy?" I said not taking my eyes off the bag.

His grin widened, "It's a surprise."

"I see." I said, raising my eyebrow. I shot up forward in one quick motion, and made an attempt to snatch the bag, but apparently, Kukai saw this coming. He quickly side stepped over to the right, leaving me lunging forward with an empty hand.

"Nice try Nagihiko," Kukai said with a smirk "but you're going to have to wait until Halloween." He winked at me and started walking ahead.

"We'll see about that" I said, jogging to keep up with his pace.

We continued walking in silence; both occupied with looking for Utau. All of a sudden, Kukai stopped. We had reached the end of the isle but that wasn't the reason he was brought to a halt. At the end of the isle, we saw four familiar faces. Three of the girls were holding numerous bundles of clothing and one was on the floor wearing what seemed to be an oversized maid outfit that was starting to sip off her shoulder…

Somehow, I got the feeling that Kukai and I have extremely bad timing, because Rima just punched me in the stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Im REALLY REALL REALLY sorry for taking so long to update this chapter! Im also sorry for this chapter being poorly done. This week i've been really busy so I had really little time to write. Im really sorry, especially since you guys have been really patient with my slow updating. I promise, I'll get the next one done faster! Again, Im really sorry!<em>


	4. Nagihiko looks at Lingerie

_Rima POV_

Yes, lay there and squirm like the insignificant little worm you are Nagihiko!

I turned around and marched into the changing room, longing to change back into my usual clothes. I opened the door slightly and gave one him one quick glance before slamming the door shut.

_Amu POV_

As Rima slammed the door shut, Nagihiko slowly stood up, holding his stomach.

Ouch, that punch didn't look too good.

A few moments later, the changing room door slightly opened revealing a shameless Rima, trying to escape from the lecture that she knew was coming.

"Rima," I said in a stern tone that made her stiffen, "it's not nice to punch people in the stomach!"

"Says the one who made me change into those … 'strange' outfits." she argued.

I felt my cheeks heating up, but I heard Yaya covering for me, "Well Rima-tan should at least apologize to Nagi-kun."

"Why? He looks perfectly fine!" She said in a whiney tone, pointing over to Nagihiko's direction.

I turned over to Nagihiko and saw him standing there, playing with his phone. To my astonishment, Rima was right, he did look perfectly fine.

I sighed. "We should be heading back now," I suggested, "Kukai and Utau are waiting for us at the entrance.

"Really, when?" Rima asked, raising her eyebrow.

"While you were changing." I said making her cheeks turn bright red.

"Let's Go!" Yaya said in an overjoyed tone. She carried all of our shopping bags and grabbed a grouchy Rima by the hand, dragging her all the way to the door.

I was about to follow until I saw Nagihiko starring off at one of the racks.

"Nagihiko, aren't you coming?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." He said, dashing toward the costumes.

I shrugged and began to head over to the entrance.

"Took you long enough." Utau said, her arms crossed and a few shopping bags lying next to her.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Glad I made you wait." I said in a mocking tone, creating an cold atmosphere between us. Kukai seemed to be panicking in the background and Yaya was engaged in a conversation with Rima about her fruity dream this morning [Robot unicorns taking over the world?]

We would have started an argument of some sort but Nagihiko came running up.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." He backed up a bit when he saw Utau and I. "A-anyways, should we be heading home now?" He said trying to catch his breath. "It's gotten pretty late." He took out his phone and tapped on the screen lightly, turning the phone on and showing us the time: 5:49 p.m.

"Holy cow, how long have we been here." I said glancing at my phone as well.

"I think I should be heading back too, I have to do a recording soon." Utau commented.

"I have a soccer practice soon." Kukai said, gathering his stuff.

"Yaya wants ice cream!" Yaya, stated randomly.

"My parents are going to kill me if I don't get home by 6." Rima said.

We all quickly gathered our stuff, but as I was doing so, I noticed something very suspicious. Nagihiko was carrying two brown bags both labeled exactly the same.

"Nagihiko, why do you have two bags from the Halloween store?" I asked in a somewhat confused tone.

He blushed slightly, "Oh, I just thought it would be a good idea to …" He paused. "You'll find out soon enough." He said with a wink.

Hmm … very suspicious.

My thinking was suddenly interrupted by Yaya who jumped up out of nowhere, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Amu-chii, can Yaya-tan go to you house for a sleepover tonight?" She asked tugging on my shirt.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea." I replied, trying to pry her fingers off.

"Did you just say _Yaya_ came up with a good idea?" Rima said in amazement.

"Yeah … wait what's that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing."

I coughed, "Anyways, I'll have to ask my mom; you should check with your parents too Yaya." We took out our phones and started texting our parents. I gave a quick glance at Rima and saw her cursing under her breath.

"Amu," she said in and annoyed tone, "can you call my mom and tell her to pick me up? My phone died." She replied, starring at her phone angrily.

"Sure Rima." I said, but before texted anyone, I had a better idea came in mind. I kept quiet about this, but couldn't help but grin from time to time, as we continued texting our parents and made our way to the first floor.

_Rima POV_

I'm not lying, that walk form the third floor to all the way to the first probably took about an hour!

Or at least it felt like an hour…

While Amu and Yaya were texting, I had to carry their stuff along with mine! But that's not why the trip felt so long. It was because of another reason, and that reason, is a very unpleasant reason.

We were walking in a strange formation with Yaya and Amu ahead of us and Nagihiko and I in the back. [Apparently, Kukai and Utau early left again.] I was struggling with all this heavy bags, trying to keep all them from falling, but unfortunately, Nagihiko noticed.

I felt the weight of the bags suddenly lighten dramatically and looked over to Nagihiko's direction, noticing an extra three or four bags?

"HEY!" I protested, trying to snatch the bags back. He dodged my attempt swiftly, sliding over to the side.

"Now it's even, you carry five bags, I'll carry five bags." He said in a tone that irritated me.

"In that case, carry these also." I said, handing him two extra bags because my shoulders are killing me.

He chuckled softly and took the bags carefully, leaving both of us mute.

After moments of silence, we passed a familiar store that Amu, Yaya, and I shopped in previously and Nagihiko, noticing this, decided to start a conversation.

"Looks like you guys shopped in that store huh?" He said, because the name of the store was clearly printed on one of the bags I was holding.

Not paying attention to what store it was I replied unconsciously. "I think so." We continued walking in silence, but soon realized it was a lingerie store.

My face lit up, "I- I mean yes, we went in the store but all the stuff bought belongs to Yaya and Amu." I said glancing at him, not sure if he would believe this.

He chuckled softly, "That's interesting, because I never knew Amu and Yaya had a thing for orange undergarments." He said with a wide grin.

My face turned crimson red. I elbowed him harshly in the stomach and quickened my pace leaving him behind.

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot …

"I was kidding." I heard a faint groan in the distance.

Idiot …

We finally made it to the entrance and we had to wait an extra ten seconds for Nagihiko to arrive.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." He said, dropping the bags onto the floor gently.

"Oh, we didn't wait that long." Amu said kindly.

"It felt like a decade." I mumbled.

"Thanks for carrying our stuff." Amu said, ignoring my comment.

"It's fine. Anyways, I have to leave now. My mom is expecting me to go to da- I mean I have to play basketball with my friend. See you tomorrow." He said, waving goodbye.

Suspicious.

Not long after Nagihiko left, a familiar car drove up. I realized the driver was Amu's dad, and greeted him politely.

I stared up at the sky and noticed how late it's gotten and asked Amu, "Hey Amu, when did my parents say they would pick me up?"

"Oh, about that …" She said, not finishing her sentence.

I raised my eyebrow, "About what?"

"Well, you see, I texted your parents to ask if it was okay for you too stay over at my house for a sleepover." She said in an innocent tone.

I paused for a moment letting the news sink in. "YOU WHAT!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Rima, but I promise, it'll be awesome!" She begged.

I sighed. "I guess it can't be that bad."

"Hooray!" Amu said jumping around happily.

And with that, we all boarded into the car, not knowing what lies ahead. And to tell you the truth, I didn't much care.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was half asleep while doing this one so im sorry if it ended up kinda odd ... again. Im hopping to finish this story by Halloween but this week may be another slow updating one due to these stupid tests comming up. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!<em>


	5. Corrupting Yaya's mind is my new hobby

**Hey guys! Just letting it out, next chapter is the last. Hope you guys enjoyed it up to this point! I have a few ideas for what I might do for the end so, lets hope this story doesn't end in failure!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rima POV<span>_

The moment the car stopped, we all rushed and ran into Amu's house, sitting ourselves on the couch.

"Amu, if your dad ever starts singing ever again, I'm going to-" I said something about ripping out his vocal cords in intense detail but I don't want to scare you guys before Halloween.

"Rima-tan, that story was so ... Explosion-y!" Yaya complained (or at least I think she was complaining.)

Amu sweat dropped, "Yaya, I don't think that's a word, and Rima, my dad can probably hear you."

"That's good, now he understands that singing in the car is bad." I said with a devious grin.

Amu sighed. "Okay, let's just get the bags." She said and returned to the car to retrieve the abandon shopping bags.

"You should thank me Amu. Now you won't loose your hearing before you turn 20!" I said and began to follow. Amu turned around and made an attempt to look angry, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, grinning softly, "now quit talking about my dad's singing and help me with these bags." She said as she carried a few out of the trunk.

I sighed softly, "Com'on Yaya, the sooner we get this done, the better." So we all started unloading the bags from the trunk and headed up to Amu's room.

We made our way up the stairs, which seemed to take forever, and into Amu's room. It was somewhat messy, with an unmade bed and papers lying all over her table, but at least it was cleaner than Yaya's room which was probably littered with candy wrappers and cookie crumbs.

I dropped the bags onto the soft carpet floor and plopped myself onto a small blue bean bag near the corner. Yaya and Amu, on the other hand began looking through the stuff we bought today.

"Look Rima-tan! Yaya bought a marshmallow bunny." She said holding a foot long marshmallow that seemed to be shaped in a bunny.

I stared at her in shock, "Where did you get that, the drug store?"

Yaya tilted her head in confusion, "Huh? They sell marshmallow bunnies at the drug store?"

I grinned deviously but apparently Amu knew I was going to tell Yaya something she shouldn't know.

"No Yaya, they do not sell marshmallow bunnies at the drug store and Rima, do something productive _besides_ corrupting Yaya's mind" Amu said.

I sighed softly, "Fine…" and began to look through my shopping bags. The room was quiet, except for the soft shuffling of clothes and bags. Then, Amu decided to break the silence.

"Rima, Yaya, how does this look?" Amu asked. I looked up and found her wearing a silver bracelet with a heart, spade, club, diamond, and a cross in between.

"Ohh, sparkly." Yaya said peering over Amu's shoulder to take a glimpse of her new bracelet.

I shrugged and kept looking around at my clothes but the truth being, I wanted to look at that bracelet too. It had such an interesting pattern on it. Oh well, I'll just look at it later I thought to myself.

We continued this pattern for a while, Amu, Yaya, and sometimes I (twice to be exact, once to scare Yaya and the other time to scare Amu) would find something interesting that we wanted to show each other, and a conversation began. It was actually pretty amusing if you ask me.

I came across my last bag. I stared at the bag for a moment, when his words replayed in my head.

"That's interesting because I never knew Amu and Yaya had a thing for orange undergarments..."

I felt an urge to punch him but realizing it was only a memory, I swallowed and took a quick look inside. Inside of the bag was layers of thin multi-colored paper, though I knew under it would reveal the item that I had bought.

I felt sweat trickle down my face as I removed all the paper, revealing the item inside.

"Rima, are you okay." Amu asked. "Your face is all red."

"Amu-chii's right. Rima-tan are you okay?" Yaya said, popping out of nowhere.

I felt my face heat up but looked away in case they noticed. "What, nothings wrong. I'm just looking at-" Before I could finish, Amu started laughing.

"Ha ha, oh, I get it. Rima gets nervous when looking at undergarments." She said winking at Yaya.

"What no that's no-"

"Really? I never knew Rima-tan was the type to be nervous." Yaya interrupted.

"No that's not-"

"Yeah, especially because she always acts cool, It's hard imagining her nervous," Amu intermittent once again.

"IT'S NOT THE UNDERGAMRNETS OKAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs covering my face with a pillow.

And if I'm correct, Amu and Yaya are probably looking at each other with a wide grin on their face.

_Tadase POV_

I trudged around following Ikuto around in a tired motion.

"Why do my commoners have to walk so much?" I said with a huge sigh.

"Because kiddy king, Halloween is tomorrow and I need to buy candy."

"Buy Candy, that's it? Why did you drag me along" I said following him onto the next floor.

"Because I didn't bring my wallet." I could tell he was grinning even though he didn't look this way.

"I hate you."

"I know" He grinned.

I sighed, "See what happens when you come shopping for candy the day before Halloween." I said as I following him onto the third floor.

"I think we found the jackpot." Ikuto said his eyes on the huge Orange and Black sign.

I looked up hesitantly and read the sign, "Halloween Nightmare?"

"C'mon kiddy king, and take out your wallet." He said running in.

I sighed softly and reached into my pocket. "Wait for me." I said running after him.

_Kairi POV_

_SamuraiFighter logged on_

_Candyrgood logged on_

**SamuraiFighter:**Hello Ace

**Candyrgood:** DON'T CALL ME ACE! CALL YAYA YAYA

**SamuraiFighter:**Umm … Hello Yaya?

**Candyrgood:**HELLO KAIRI

**SamuraiFighter:**Ace... I mean Yaya, why do you write in all capital letters?

**Candyrgood:**WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**SamuraiFighter:**.. Never mind

**Candyrgood:**WHAT OR YOU GOING TO WAIR FOR HOLLOWEN TOMARROW

**SamuraiFighter:** Yaya, or should be are, wair should be wear, Hollowen should be Halloween and Tomarrow should be Tomorrow.

**Candyrgood:**YOUR NOT ANSERING MAI QUESTON

**SamuraiFighter:** Yaya, the spelling in your statement was…

**Candyrgood:**ANSER ME!

**SamuraiFighter:**I'm not sure …

**Candyrgood:**YOU SHOLD DRES UP AS SOMTHING AND GO TRICK R TREETING WITH US

**SamuraiFighter:**Umm ….

**Candyrgood:**I HAVE TO GO NOW KAIRI. BAI

_Candyrgood has logged out_

_SamuraiFighter has logged out_

I stared at the computer screen for a moment… Halloween huh? Sounds like an interesting experiment I said to myself as I searched through my closet.

_Rima POV_

I moved my horse over in a diagonal motion and knocked over a pale queen.

I sighed loudly and rested my head on my hand, pretending to be bored, but I was actually pretty amused seeing that Amu was trying so hard, yet i'm winning without putting in any effort.

Then Yaya came out of the shower and ruined the fun.

"Oh, I see Yaya's done." Amu said quickly getting up, as if the fact that I was winning didn't bother her. "Rima, it's your turn to take a shower." Amu said twitching.

I nodded. "Okay then …" Before I went into the bathroom, I raised my bishop piece and knocked down Amu's king. "Checkmate." I said and ran into the bathroom before Amu could get me.

I smiled and began unbuttoning my shirt.

_Amu POV_

I sighed. Seriously! She drives me nuts sometimes, but my anger was soon filled with eagerness as Yaya took out her phone.

"Hurry up and tell him." I said kneeling over to Yaya's side.

"I am but he's not picking up his phone." Yaya replied not looking away from her phone.

We both jumped when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said getting up. I walked over to the door and got a very unusually surprise. It was Nagihiko.

My eyes widened but he I kept silent.

"Sorry for not answering my phone. I had to run all the way from basketball practice, back home for dance, then to the grocery store, and then I came here." He said in between breaths.

"Okay … so what did you want us to do?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He told us it was something he got for Rima and wanted us to give it to her… [What? I'm not planning anything! *cough_*_]

He didn't say anything but held out a familiar brown bag that I haven't noticed.

My eyes widened. "Is that-?"

He put his fingers to my mouth as if telling me to be quiet and winked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Then, he ran off without another word.

I stared ahead blankly for a moment then closed the door eager to find out what was in the bag. I approached Yaya and ripped the bag open simultaneously. We both began to grin as we thought of another great plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too proud of this chapter but at least I got it done. Hope it wasnt too long -sweatdrops- Anyways, please Review! I know i'm starting to turn into one of thoes "Please Review" Authors, but it would really help if you did 3<strong>


	6. Vampires and Butlers

**Haha, I guess this really is the last chapter of my story. I've been really into 'Hayate no Gotoku' lately so there are probably ideas from it here and there. I had a really fun time writing the story (even though it was also a pain sometimes). I'm sorry if I posted it so late tonight, but it was because of my Trick or Treating and such ... -sigh- at least I got it in. Anyways, I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Rima POV<span>_

I opened the door and peered outside. I know my dad had come by to drop my stuff over but as I scanned the hallway, it seemed quiet, too quiet. I should still be able to hear random screaming coming from Amu's room.

I slipped on the clothes I found outside the door and tiptoed into Amu's room. From the outside I could hear soft whispering.

I opened the door abruptly making Amu and Yaya jump. They scrambled around for a moment before sitting back into position.

"H- Hey Rima." Amu said casually, "Y- your dad came by and dropped off your stuff."

"Y- Yeah," Yaya said in reply "It's over in that corner." Yaya said glancing at me shyly.

I stared at them. "You guys are the worst liars in the world." I said making their heads drop in shame. I sighed, "Whatever you guys want to say, just say it." I said making their faces lighten with happiness.

Amu reached behind her and held out a small, brown bag. I slowly grabbed it and peered inside. My eyes widened the instant I saw it.

"Oh no, never in a billion years!" I said dropping the floor and pushing it back.

"Oh yes you are!" Amu and Yaya cried out in unison.

"If Rima-tan doesn't wear it, Yaya's not giving her, her stuff." Yaya said hugging the items my dad dropped off.

"If you don't wear it, you won't get any candy for tomorrow for Halloween." Amu said with a wink.

I stared at the both of them and tried to use fake tears [sounds like a Pokemon move] on them but they saw right through it.

"Nice try Rima, but you're going to have to try a lot harder to get out of this one." Amu said in an amused tone.

I paused for a moment considering this then stomped my foot in frustration. "I hate you guys!" I shouted, and snatched the bag from the floor. I heard Amu give Yaya a loud high-five and I covered my face with a pillow.

If you see a midget in a werewolf costume on Halloween night trying to beat up her two sugar high friends, it was probably me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween Night~<strong>_

_Amu POV_

I walked down the dim lit streets in my semi gothic Wizard outfit, and watched as Yaya spun in circles, laughing playfully. Rima, on the other hand, didn't seem to be in such a good mood. Every time I glanced at her, she gave me the best death stare she could manage which was enough to get me walking a few feet away from her, but I always end up trying to talk to her.

As we continued walking, we could see our destination in sight. There stood Kukai, Utau, and Nagihiko. As we approached closer, I could make out their costumes. Nagihiko was dressed as a Vampire, Kukai as what seemed like a Butler, and Utau as a singer [now you understand what I mean when I say LAZY].

Before Utau could complimentme on my wonderful timing [cough, sarcasm], I jumped in, "Didn't Ikuto and Tadase say they were coming?"

She thought for a moment before replying. "Oh yeah, they said they'll be here soon … Look, here they come now."

I looked behind Utau and could make out two figures. One wearing some cape-like object with a crown that I suspected to be Tadase and the other was wearing cat ears and a tail and something else which I suspected to be Ikuto.

That's what most of us thought, but we were proven totally wrong.

"Hello Amu." The one wearing the crown said.

"H- Hello Hinamori-san," Greeted the one wearing the cat ears.

Our entire group stared at the two, our jaws wide open, but then Yaya broke the silence.

"Why is Tadase dressed up in a Cat outfit?"

_Rima POV_

Okay, I know you all are very confused. But, don't bother handing me the baton; I'm just as confused as the rest of you. Let me at least describe the scene.

Ikuto was dressed up as a Prince or King of some sort that looked like the all powerful god of whatever. Tadase on the other hand looked something like a cat. But no mere cat, he looked like one of those cat girls you see in Anime with the sparkly backgrounds and whatnot [not that I watch any of that nonsense]. Amu, Utau, Kukai, and I are still wondering if this is an awkward dream. Yaya, was taking out her phone, probably about to take pictures.

"H- Hinamori-san," Tadase cried "I- It might seem awkward but I can explain!"

"Me and kiddy king decided to switch places for once because we had an argument about who had an easier life so we came to this as a conclusion." Ikuto said with a grin. "And apparently, the store ran out of kitty costumes so this prince here had to stick with this."

"B- Be quiet Ikuto!" Tadase said, at the verge of tears.

I looked at Amu who looked like she had been thrown into a pot of boiling water, her face flushed with red. I softly kicked her and she regained conscious.

"So that's how it went! I see, well lets start trick or treating soon before it gets too late." She said. Wow, a whole sentence without stuttering at all? That seriously deserves an award.

"Okay," Yaya shouted in an overjoyed tone "Let's go in groups of two. Hmm … how should we do this?" Yaya said stroking her chin.

Then Utau came in. "Let's do it like this; Amu with Me, Cross dresser with Kukai, Ikuto with Kitty boy, and the blonde midget with Yaya. Are there any objections?" Utau asked. [Besides the fact that you called me a blonde midget, no not at all.]

We were quiet for a moment and Utau nodded her head. "Good, now let's go Trick or Treating!" and the second the words were spoken, our groups split apart and began the quest for candy.

"Should we go now?" I asked Yaya.

"What do you mean should we go now?" Yaya asked and began dragging me to a nearby house.

I sighed quietly. "Never mind," and rang on the doorbell.

_Nagihiko POV_

Too bad I didn't end up with Rima. Wait did I really just say that? I'm not sugar high already am I?

It's been thirty minutes of walking from house to house and we already got half the bag full. One hour and thirty minutes left, I thought to myself. I wonder how much candy we'll have by then.

As we kept walking, we could hear footsteps coming in the distance. Kukai and I turned around and saw a familiar looking person who approached. He was wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, short sleeve hoodie, and a baseball cap tilted sideways. He looked like a gangster of some sort but you could clearly see that it was Kairi.

"What happened to you Kairi?" Kukai said with a huge smile on his face.

"What happened to you?" Kairi answered in reply also grinning. "You're wearing a tuxedo and everything."

Kukai slightly blushed, "It was supposed to be a butler's outfit."

Kairi nodded his head, "Interesting choice."

Kukai gave his thumbs up pose, "Same to you."

Then, there was a huge thud as Kairi was pushed to the floor.

"Ouch, Yaya, what was that for?"

"You said you'd go trick or treating with us! Now you're late." Yaya pouted.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said getting off the ground and brushing his jeans "but I'll make it up." He said and held out his hand to Yaya.

I coughed, Kukai smiled slightly, and Rima just stood there. "Rima, is it okay if I go Trick or treating with Kairi." Yaya said.

"If you want." The blonde chibi said.

And with that, it left the three of us standing there. I looked over at Kukai who seemed to be bouncing in an uncomfortable pace.

"Kukai are you okay?" I asked.

"I …" He paused, "Need to use the restroom." He shouted and ran away, leaving me and Rima.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." I said, pointing out the obvious.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just go get some candy." She said walking away.

I smiled softly, "I'm coming!" I said as I watched her golden hair dance in the moonlight.

_Utau POV_

After Amu abandon me because her parents needed her to come home, I'm stuck with this idiot who apparently ran all the way home to use the restroom, idiot.

"Hey Utau," He said, making me turn around. All of a sudden, a piece of chocolate hit my face and I instantly knew it was him.

He laughed, "Your right! It is fun throwing chocolate at people!"

I tightened my fist, "Idiot, I'm supposed to be the one throwing candy at you!" But this only made him laugh harder. "Whatever," I said turning my back on him, "and what's with that stupid outfit anyways?"

He slowly stopped laughing, returning to his usual self "Oh this outfit? It's supposed to be a butler outfit." He said smiling.

I raised my eyebrow, "Why would you want a butler outfit?"

He smiled softly, "because, from what I know, every singer needs a butler." He said, making my cheeks warm.

"I- Idiot, where did you hear such nonsense." I said turning away.

He chuckled softly, "Random television shows."

I turned back toward his direction and laughed quietly. "You really are an idiot," I said as he lightly kissed my lips.

_Rima POV_

We continued walking from one house to another, an eerie silence between us. The only thing we really said to each other was, "How much candy do you have now," or "What time is it?"

It was really awkward because there were a thousand things going on in my head right now! How did I end up in this situation? Why are you looking at me all the time? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why don't I have any skittles in my bag?

Then, I heard his watch beep twice; confirming that the current time was about eight right now.

I stared at the sky and saw a few stars start to come out. I sighed softly and found him staring at me again. This time, I couldn't help it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked a bit frustrated, causing him to look a bit surprised.

"Oh, that's because ..." He paused, "I didn't exactly expect you to wear it." He said.

I felt my cheeks starting to burn, "W-what are you talking about?" I said staring at the floor.

He shook his head, "Nothing, but it looks really cute on you." He said plopping a starburst in his mouth.

I felt my entire face burn up, and out of instinct, I elbowed him in the stomach.

_Kairi POV_

The night was going by so fast, just a minute ago, the sky was filled with red clouds floating and now, it was all dark, with only a few stars in the sky to guide the way.

"Kairi," Yaya said, making my heart skip a beat "do you think we got more candy than the others?"

I looked down at her bag and mine which were both almost full. "I think we did." I said not sure how to reply.

"That's good." She said with a smile, "but even if we didn't, I had lots of fun today trick or treating with you," Making me blush deeply.

I cleared my throat, "Me too, Yaya" I said as we both gazed up at the sky, our hands interlocked.

_Nagihiko POV_

This time, I really don't know what I did wrong. I got up slowly holding my stomach and looked up expecting Rima to have already gone ahead, but instead, I found her standing there, as if waiting for me, but as I stood up I realized she stood there because she was afraid of moving ahead. She was afraid of the dark.

"You seem to get better and better at doing that." I said which seemed to replace her fear with annoyance [or so it seemed like it].

I expected her to say something harsh but instead she did something unexpected. She suddenly came up to me and clung onto my arm, not letting go. "You can't leave me until we get back with Amu, Yaya, and them. Promise me." She said. She looked up at me her eyes filled with fear. I could tell she was scared. This was on of the secret sides of Rima. One of the sides that she hid from the rest of the world.

"I promise." I said in a soft comforting tone which made her relax a bit.

After a while, we decided to return back to the same place we started, assuming that everyone else was waiting there. Our walk back was awkward and silent. The only noise that could be heard was the soft chatter of nearby trick or treaters and occasionally, the soft hum of a running car.

"Nagihiko," Rima said ending the silence "you were the one who bought me this costume right?"

I panicked. How did she find out?

"It's a possibility." I said trying to confuse her.

She stopped walking and stared at me, "I know it was you. There's no other person that would."

I laughed softly, "I guess your right then." I sighed softly, "It certainly is hard to keep a secret from you." I said with a grin.

"Same with you." She said staring at me. "How did you know that … Bag was mine and not Amu's or Yaya's? When I checked inside, the stuff I bought was perfectly hidden under a layer of paper."

"Oh that? It was pretty simple. Without even looking inside, you can instantly tell it was yours because in that lingerie store, they put in the paper stuffing depending on the color of the item you bought. There were three bags in total, one with pink stuffing, one with yellow stuffing, and one with orange. So with that, I assumed that the orange one was yours." I said.

She looked at me as if I were some kind of perverted genius. "How do you know all this?"

I slightly blushed. "Umm … Experiences?" I said shyly.

She giggled softly. "Your and idiot, you know?"

I sighed softly, "Yes, I'm pretty aware of that."

She smiled softly making my heart beat faster, "That's good." She said leaning closer. I swallowed not sure what she was doing. Before I could make further assumptions, I heard her whisper softly, "There watching us."

I quickly jolted back and heard rustling in the bushes.

"Darn it Nagihiko, this close to getting a picture of you and Rima together!" Kukai yelled loudly making my cheeks burn up.

"It was a fairly close shot wasn't it?" Amu said with a sigh.

"Yaya was expecting it too!"

"What a shame." Utau said appearing out of the bushes.

"When did you guy …" I looked at Rima for help but it seemed she only found out about this a bit earlier than I did.

I stood there stunned for a moment, and then Kukai put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Nagihiko, well get a picture of you two next year." He said giving me one of his famous thumbs up poses.

"Kukai," I said in a deathly tone, "I HATE YOU!" and with that, there began an awkward chase between a vampire and a butler. But who cares, its Halloween anyways!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. The last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a really tough time writing this last one but I made it through in the end. I would really like to thank <strong>**M-fuzzTheGuardian for giving me a few ideas on the story and I would really like to thank all of you who reviewed! (I wanted to put your names here but it would've took a while.) And Finally, I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to read this! THANK YOU EVERYONE~**


End file.
